


Larry One Shot // Based on Lyrics from: Fireproof

by 1D_1Shots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D_1Shots/pseuds/1D_1Shots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Harry will put it together and admit he wants to be with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry One Shot // Based on Lyrics from: Fireproof

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by my favorite ginger Glamazon who, wisely or not, completely supports and aids my deep obsession with Allen Leech.

_I think I’m gonna lose my mind_  
Something deep inside me I can’t give up  
(Larry)

 

As far as Harry could tell, his only problem in life was this:  He was completely, totally, irrevocably in love with Louis Tomlinson, which threw one hell of a wrench into his plan to _not_ be in love with him.

Things had been going fine until recently.  Well, maybe not fine. They’d been playing the ‘Will They or Won’t They’ game for years, tip-toeing the line of being close without quite crossing into 'what have we done?’ territory.

Until three weeks ago.

Lying in his hotel bed, Harry pulled over a pillow, covered his face with it, held his breath and tried not to think about that first kiss. Or what it had led to.

//Zayn’s leaving had hit them all hard and (as usual) Harry had taken it upon himself to be the rock, making sure the other lads were holding up. He’d found Louis on the bus (also as usual), giving him what he’d intended to be an innocent hug before he left.

They’d hugged before, of course they had, thousands of times. But the moment was emotionally charged and when Louis had tipped his chin up, his eyes making the request he wasn’t quite brave enough to ask aloud, Harry hadn’t even hesitated. It was as if all of the years they’d fought this were forgotten in an instant, erased.

A floodgate opened.  As he kissed Louis, the rest of the bus, the rest of the world, seemed to fade. He had to lean down, but with Louis’ head tilted up to meet him, it felt like a perfect fit.  He cradled Louis’ face in his hands, stroking his cheekbones until that wasn’t enough and he had to kiss them as well. The sigh that had escaped Louis’ lips when Harry’s mouth had finally made its way to his neck was Harry’s undoing. Hearing a sound that was almost delicate coming from Louis, who was anything but, had demolished any lingering doubts or restraint Harry had. //

They’d gone to bed together that night, and Harry hadn’t been the same since.  Immediately the next day, they’d gone back to how things had always been, as if by some unspoken agreement. Except, really, things weren’t the same at all.  In fact, Harry wasn’t sure that one single minute had gone by that he hadn’t been thinking about Louis.

Which, honestly, was pretty damn inconvenient.

Harry wasn’t used to being this torn up over someone. He fell fast and hard, then fell out of infatuation just as quickly. Lasting, lingering love wasn’t his style. Unless it was Louis, apparently. In the weeks since, Harry felt a little like he was going mad, and the worst part was, he wasn’t at all sure that Louis even felt the same way. Lou had kept his distance, started devoting his excess energy to entertaining himself with Liam (much to Liam’s obvious dismay). So, Harry could only assume that he was suffering alone. And yet, he couldn’t just walk away. He’d never really fought for someone before, but he thought now might be the time to start.

After a long, back-and-forth-ing dialog with himself, he threw the pillow aside and stood up, tugging his t-shirt down and running a hand back through his hair. He took a deep breath, exhaling it forcefully in a loud lip trill, and headed out to the bus.  Upon opening the door, he didn’t immediately see or hear anything.

“Lewis?”

At once, Louis’ head peeked around the corner in the back from where he was stretched out on one of the couches, out of the line of sight from the door.

“Haz.”  He did a better-than-passable impression of Harry’s deeper voice.

“Are you busy?”

“Never too busy for you.”

Harry moseyed his way back, sitting across from Louis.  “Doin’ alright?” he asked, with his best attempt at sounding casual.

Louis raised an eyebrow.  “Yeah… _you_ doin’ alright? B'cause, mate, and I’m not being rude, you look a bit like shite warmed over.”

“Well, thank you for that.” What in the hell was he even doing? “Look, Louis…”

“Lewis.”

“…Lewis, I think we should talk about what happened.”

“About what happened.”  

“Yes, I think it’s started to affect our friendship.”

“Our friendship.”

“Can you stop that, please? I’m being serious. I’m worried that…what happened is starting to be this… _thing_ between us and - “

“Harold, are you trying to tell me that you’re in love with me? Madly in love with me?”

Harry visibly started, looking perplexed.  “Am I…?”

As if he hadn’t heard him, Louis swung his legs over the edge of the sofa and sat up. “Because if you are trying to tell me that you’re madly in love with me, I’m going to have no choice but to tell you that I’m not quite ready to be madly in love, but that I am _more_ than ready to be more than just your mate. I was only waiting for you to be ready too.”

Against his better judgment, Harry’s mouth quirked up in a smile. “Well,” he said, dragging out the word until it was roughly six syllables long, as was his style. “I guess I can understand if you’re not as…madly in love as I am, but if you’re willing to be patient with me…”

“Well, I certainly was patient with you three weeks ago, love. Honestly, it was like you’d never even seen a - “

“Yes, yes, Lewis.”

For a second, they sat and simply looked at each other, neither speaking until Louis’ lips spread into a grin.

“Harold?”

“Yeah?”

“Stop just sitting there and looking at me, come give us a kiss, yeah?”

When, briefly, Harry didn’t respond, Louis asked again. “…Yeah?”

Nodding, decided, Harry got up and crossed the short distance between them.  “Yeah, Louis…yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1D One Shots are one-offs, 1,000 words or less and based on specific 1D lyrics. They feature the singer of that lyric and can be about a fandom ship (like Ziam) or that 1D member and a (usually) not-named gal/guy. And I do requests. :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at 1d-1shots . I toss up the new one-shots there first and take requests/prompts there as well. New to the fanfic thing, so (helpful) input is welcome!


End file.
